S P E C T R U M
by Banana Pappoy
Summary: [Inspired by Sherlock Holmes]AU,NaruHina&SasuSaku/Dan takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam satu permainan yang amat rumit. Penuh akan kegelapan yang tak berujung nan menyakitkan./No Lemon./Romance,Action,Darkfic,Crime, and Littlebit Fantasy/RnR!DLDR! *gapandai bikin summary*


**Alohaa~ Kami adalah author pendatang baru. Gomen kalo ceritanya nyasar. Nyok cekicekidot.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO RnR! ^_^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : [Naruto U, Hinata H] [Sasuke U, Sakura H]**

* * *

 **Banana collab with Pappoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar derap langkah kaki di sepanjang lorong sebuah gedung modern. Disusul dengan bayangan dua gadis yang menenteng senjata. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi,dengan cepat keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

Ruangan rahasia, hanya beberapa anggota ANBU saja yang dapat masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Mereka adalah Lavender dan Cherry.

Banyak orang menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Lace' .Dua gadis yang berbeda surai dan sifatnya ini memang sudah bersahabat dengan baik. Mereka bekerja sebagai anggota sekaligus mata-mata ANBU -pasukan elite milik dipercaya dalam mengusut ratusan kasus rumit yang merugikan banyak pihak.

Duo 'Lace' ini sangat terkenal,Sebanding dengan kasus kasus yang berhasil mereka tangani dengan sangat baik. Mereka juga selalu masuk dalam list orang yang perlu di waspadai oleh Mafia kelas kakap.

Sampai saat ini, belum ada satupun orang awam yang mengetahui identitas asli keduanya. Kecuali, korban-korban mereka dan beberapa ejabat eksekutif.

*Tok Tok Tok*

"Masuk" Ujar seorng kakek tua dengan rambut berwarna putih. Kakek tua itu bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi -Perdana Mentri Jepang.

Pintu itu terbuka dan terpampanglah dua gadis yang masih mengenakkan topeng. Kaki jenjang mereka mulai memasuki ruangan khusus tersebut.

Gadis bersurai indigo yang disebut sebut dengan 'Lavender' itu membuka topeng kucingnya. Dia dengan santai mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna cokelat yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memposisikan sepasang kakinya diatas meja kaca seolah dia tak perlu menunjukkan sopan santun kepada pria beruban yang menatapnya dengan intens."Ada apa lagi kau memanggil kami, Kakek tua?" Ujarnya tak sopan.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih berdiri itu menyeringai, tangannya bergerak menutup pintu besi itu. Ia berjalan dengan santai, lalu menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di tembok. Dia membuka topeng harimaunya. "Misi apa lagi sekarang?" tanya gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

Pria tua itu mengelus dagunya tak jelas. Lavender mendengus kesal."Cepat katakan apa misi kami. Kau membuang waktuku saja,Tua bangka." tukasmya dengan kata kata yang kasar.

"Benar, Hiruzen. Time isn't money." tambah Cherry.

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya,untung saja didepannya ini adalah Duo Lace yang sudah banyak membantunya. Kalau bukan, mungkin akan mengusir dua gadis dihadapannya dari Jepang, Dua gadis didepannya ini memang seperti tak pernah belajar sopan santun kepada atasannya, bahkan Perdana Mentri Jepang sekalipun.

"Hish,lamban. Dasar Tua bangka bau tanah." Sinis Cherry sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

Cepat cepat ia berkata karena tak ingin mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan dari mulut bawahannya ini. "Kalian sudah dengar berita terbaru tentang Orochimaru?"

Kelopak mata Cherry terbuka seketika. Menampilkan iris klorofilnya yang terbelalak lebar. Poker face yang selalu ia tampakkan sudah luntur entah kemana. Digantikan dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Kratak.

Di pojok ruangan, rahang mungil Lavender mengeras. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Meja kaca tempat kedua kakinya bertumpu sudah retak akibat kebencian yang dengan tiba-tiba melingkupi perasaannya.

"EHM." Hiruzen Sarutobi berdehem sebentar. Memecah suasana keheningan yang amat mencekam. "Simpan dulu dendam kalian" kata Hiruzen dengan tenang.

Keduanya kembali memasang wajah santai meskipun hatinya penuh dengan gejolak amarah. Cherry hanya menampilkan wajah stoicnya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Orochimaru telah tewas. Mayatnya ditemukan dengan keadaan tubuh yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, tubuhnya itu mengambang di saluran air bekas Gedung tua. Gedung tua itu terletak di pinggir kota Nagano. Mungkin, akan ada sedikit pencerahan yang bisa kita dapat bila kalian menyusup kesana." lanjutnya.

Lavender itu tersenyum manis -keji- sedangkan Cherry menyeringai. "Berapa anggota ANBU yang akan pergi?" tanya gadis Cherry.

"Misi kali ini hanya kalian yang mengerjakannya." jawab Hiruzen.

Keduanya mengangguk. Senyuman mengerikan tak luntur dari kedua wajah diatas rata-rata itu.

"Kerjakan dengan baik dan sisakan sedikit pun masalah. Bawa bukti dan saksi atau selebihnya."

Setelahnya, hanya terdengar bunyi pintu besi yang di tutup dari luar ruangan.

.

.

.

Cherry menghentikan laju mobil yang mereka naiki. Dia memberhentikan mobil tersebut tepat di seberang Gedung tua itu. Cherry mulai menyalakan ponsel khusus yang ia bawa. Ponsel yang memuat informasi dan data penting.

Cherry mulai membaca deretan kalimat yng terdapat dalam ponsel tersebut "Gedung ini merupakan bekas Gedung Pusat Informasi kota Nagano. Gedung di distrik 21 ini terakhir beroperasi sekitar lima tahun yang lalu-" gerakan bibirnya terhenti ketika Lavender memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti membaca.

Iris keabuan itu memandang Gedung di seberangnya dengan pandangan tersebut. "Lima tahun lalu, kota Nagano memiliki dua Gedung Pusat Informasi." jeda sebentar. "Itu tandanya telah terjadi hal yang tidak beres disini."

Cherry buru-buru menscroll tampilan ponselnya. Dan dia menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Benar. Bahkan gedung yang satunya lagi sudah beroperasi sebelum Gedung ini mengalami insiden mengenaskan lima tahun lalu yang dilakukan oleh Kelompok Yakuza terbesar di Nagano."

"Hebi." Lavender menoleh kearah Cherry sambil memasang raut wajah penuh kebencian.

Cherry mengangguk. Cherry sedikit berhati-hati dengan perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan kali ini. "Motif yang mereka gunakan sama seperti penyerangan yang dilakukan kepada klan Hyuuga dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Lavender mengangguk samar. Walau dia tak begitu faham dengan pa yang ia alami dua belas tahun yang lalu, tapi dia tahu siapa pelakunya. Karena kejadian dua belas tahun lalu lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Apa pelakunya sudah diberi sanksi?" tanya Lavender dingin.

"Mereka semua sudah dihukum mati. Termasuk ketua mereka, Orochimaru." Cherry menghela napas gusar. "Tua bangka itu sangat merepotkan. Dia membuat teka-teki rumit yang sulit diungkapkan." Gumam Cherry kesal.

"Tidak mungkin ada dua Orochimaru di dalam satu siklus kehidupan." Lavender menopang dagu sambil memutar otaknya. "Ada hal yang sangat janggal disini. Dan aku belum menemukan jawabannya."

"Akan kusimpan kesimpulan kali ini. Siapa tahu kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya bessok." usul Cherry.

"Kau benar."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N : Hello minna un. (^o^)/ Kali ini, Banana yang ngepost un. Soalnya lagi ada kuota un. Nah, Yoroshiku un. Gomen chap pertama pendek un, habis kena WB hehe un. *garukin kepala* Gomen ya un, segini dulu buat pembukaannya un. Nggak tau sampe chap berapa ini un. Sebenernya ini udah di tulis ulang sama Bana un. Maap kalo ada Typo un :"u soalnya kebut sejam.**

 **Chappie depan masih bakalan ketemu sama Banana lho un. \\(=)/**

 **Aligatou udah baca un. :3 mau bobo dulu :v Jangan lupa** **Repiu ya minnaa~ un. Jaa~**

Sign,

Banana no Hanami.


End file.
